The present invention relates to an ultrasonic image display method and an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus. More specifically the present invention relates to an ultrasonic image display method in which the composite image is displayed from a B mode image and a tissue velocity image of an object, taken by means of ultrasound, and to an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus, which takes the B mode image and tissue velocity image of an object by means of ultrasound to display a composite image of those two images.
The ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus takes a B mode image and tissue velocity image of an object by means of ultrasound to display a composite image of those two images. Doppler signals of ultrasonic echo are used for the echogram of tissue velocity images (for example, see Patent document 1).
Patent document 1: specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,485 (columns 7 to 13, and FIGS. 3 to 4)
The composite image is a superposition of a color tissue velocity image on a monochrome B mode image. As the impression of the color tissue velocity image is stronger and the monochrome B mode image is barely seen, the composite image of such kind is not always appropriate.